<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Regalo de cumpleaños by opuntiae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984744">Regalo de cumpleaños</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/opuntiae/pseuds/opuntiae'>opuntiae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/opuntiae/pseuds/opuntiae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro no quiere celebrar su cumpleaños sin su mejor amigo, Keith.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Regalo de cumpleaños</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro no puede dormir. Está acostado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados y una manta encima. Podría irse a su cama, pero no quiere hacerlo. Se siente ansioso, Keith no ha regresado y eso le preocupa, quiere verlo antes de dormir, quiere saber que está bien. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pesar de vivir juntos, no se han visto en algunos días. Shiro quiere saber si hizo algo que lo incomodara para que cambiara sus horarios. Da vuelta en el sillón y trata de no pensar en nada, espera que el sueño le llegue pronto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le espanta las pocas ganas de dormirse que tenía. Se endereza con rapidez sobre el sillón y alcanza a ver a su amigo entrar. A pesar de que el departamento está en penumbras, Shiro distingue la mirada cansada  de Keith y su cabello más despeinado que de costumbre. Lo mira avanzar a la cocina buscando algo de cenar. Quiere ir con él y acompañarlo, pero tiene miedo de que Keith no quiera verlo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Escucha el refrigerador cerrarse y unos pasos cansados que avanzan a su habitación.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¡Shiro! me asustaste ¿qué haces ahí? —Keith lo mira incrédulo con un emparedado en una mano y un vaso de jugo en la otra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Te estaba esperando</span>
  </em>
  <span>, quiere decirle pero no lo hace —Me quedé dormido mientras revisaba algunos trabajos —Keith le sonríe y se sienta en el sillón pequeño frente a él, suelta un suspiro antes de darle un mordisco a su comida.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro lo mira fijamente, a pesar de la poca luz que hay en el lugar, logra reconocer el logo de su bar favorito en la playera de Keith. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Atlas?— Keith se sonroja un poquito y asiente aún con la boca llena. —Necesitaba un trabajo nuevo y ellos necesitaban un mesero. —Le da otra mordida al emparedado y toma un trago de jugo —Es temporal, además, el semestre que viene voy a ayudarle al profesor Slav con una investigación, a hacer las estadísticas de las muestras, ya sabes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro le sonríe y asiente. Slav también había sido su profesor y había pasado por lo mismo. Saber que Keith no lo estaba evitando le cambió el ánimo, aunque no le dura mucho al darse cuenta de que su amigo no le comentó que estaba buscando trabajo. Es una tontería, lo sabe, pero siente que tiene el tiempo encima, que su amistad con Keith se le está yendo de las manos. No quiere perderlo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Keith, lo que necesites, sabes que estoy para ti. —Su amigo lo mira fijamente, pero no dice nada. Shiro no puede traducir esa mirada y lo deja pasar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ambos se levantan y avanzan a sus habitaciones. Acostado en su cama, con su pijama favorita, Shiro logra conciliar el sueño.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>II</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro se da cuenta de que su cumpleaños está cerca porque Lance le hace preguntas fuera de lo común. —Por última vez, Lance: no quiero un striper saliendo del pastel. —Shiro se detiene y voltea a ver a Lance. —En realidad, no soy fan de los cumpleaños, no pasa nada si no lo celebramos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance lo mira como si se hubiera vuelto loco. —Entiendo que los otros años no hayas tenido ganas de celebrar, peeero es año bisiesto. Por fin tienes un cumpleaños ¿y no quieres hacer nada? No te creo. —Lance lo señala con el dedo mientras habla, las personas que pasan cerca de ellos, los miran con curiosidad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—No quiero nada grande, Lance. Estar con ustedes es suficiente. —Lance no quita la mirada de incredulidad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Voy a hacer como que te creo, peeeero vamos a salir a festejar. Quieras o no, ya tenemos todo planeado. —Shiro suspira vencido. —Está bien, Lance, pero nada muy exagerado, por favor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Tendré que cancelar los fuegos artificiales. —Dice. Lance saca su teléfono, se despide con la mano y se va por el pasillo. Shiro de verdad no tiene ganas de hacer nada por su cumpleaños, pero la idea de pasar un rato con sus amigos, sobre todo con Keith, lo entusiasma. Extraña a su mejor amigo y quiere verlo. En el fondo sabe que el mejor regalo de cumpleaños sería pasarlo con él.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro camina de regreso a la oficina que comparte con el profesor Iverson. Sabe que otra vez le dejará las tareas para revisarlas, tiene que darse prisa antes de que lo consuman sus pendientes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Llega temprano a su casa, la ausencia de Keith se nota cada vez más: la sala y cocina están igual que el día anterior por la mañana, sabe que Keith sigue durmiendo ahí porque por la mañana están los restos de su ducha en el baño y por el sonido de las puertas abriéndose y cerrándose. Shiro no sabe si culpar a los planetas, a la edad o a algún Dios pues no es normal lo mucho que extraña a Keith. Nunca se imaginó que sería tan dependiente de alguna persona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Limpia un poco antes de decidirse por cocinar. No es muy bueno en el arte culinario, pero su abuela le enseñó un par de recetas sencillas que a lo largo del tiempo ha perfeccionado y que sabe que a Keith le gustan. Le dejará la comida lista para que se alimente en casa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Esa noche, cuando regresa del gimnasio se encuentra a Allura y Lance frente a su puerta. Están ahí con invitaciones a su cumpleaños y cerveza. Shiro sonríe divertido al verlas porque son invitaciones para una fiesta infantil. —Son las más apropiadas para alguien que cumple seis años. —Dice Allura con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras abre una botella de cerveza. —Invita a quien quieras, queremos que te sientas querido y acompañado por tus personas favoritas. —Shiro le regresa la sonrisa y le agradece. Su grupo cercano de amigos sabe que su familia cortó lazos con él cuando salió del closet. Desde entonces son pocas las personas en las que confía. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—El 28 vamos a Atlas a emborracharnos como nunca y al día siguiente celebramos tu fiesta en la casa de los abuelos de Hunk. Va a ser increíble. —Dice Lance emocionado. Shiro no cree que sea buena idea tener una fiesta con la probable peor resaca de la historia, pero no lo dice, dejará que el Shiro del futuro se preocupe por esas cuestiones, él solo se va a divertir. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poco después de que Lance y Allura se van, llega Keith con el semblante cansado y las ojeras muy marcadas. —¿Estás bien? ¿quieres cenar? —Keith lo mira sorprendido y asiente. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Voy a tomar un baño y regreso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro prepara todo para cenar mientras ven una de las películas favoritas de Keith. Cuando regresa, Shiro se sorprende de la facilidad con la que hablan de cualquier tema, lo fácil que se complementan. —No puedo creer que cada vez te quede mejor la comida, voy a terminar enfermo por comer tanto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Cuando te especializas en algo, tiene que quedarte de lo mejor ¿quieres más?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—No, por favor. si como más no podré dormir y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿De verdad es tan necesario el trabajo? tienes muchísimas cosas que hacer de la escuela y me preocupa que estés cansado todo el tiempo. —Keith lo mira con firmeza y le toma la mano. —Es temporal, ya te lo dije, solo estoy ahorrando para comprar algo importante, después de eso seguiré viviendo con la beca. —Shiro le aprieta la mano sin decir palabra alguna. Se miran fijamente y ninguno dice nada. Sus miradas se separan cuando a Keith le entra una llamada del trabajo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Se levanta a contestar a la cocina y regresa a la sala a ayudarle a Shiro a recoger los platos. —Hay algo que quiero enseñarte. —Keith lo mira con curiosidad, le entrega una invitación a su cumpleaños y su risa llena el lugar. —Un día antes vamos a ir a Atlas. —El semblante de Keith cambia, mira al piso y suspira. —No voy a poder ir, me toca trabajar, ya sabes cómo es ser el nuevo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro no le dice nada, se siente triste y de repente, la idea de celebrar su cumpleaños le parece estúpida. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>III</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro quiere sentirse bien. Es la víspera de su cumpleaños y su mejor amigo no estará con él. Hunk y Lance lo arrastran a Atlas, su bar favorito por la botana que ofrecen, porque la música permite hablar sin gritar y porque ahí conoció a Keith, frente a una rocola con monedas en mano para poner una canción que pocos conocían.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cuando llegan al lugar intenta no buscarlo, pero él los atiende y es el encargado de llevar una botella de tequila, cortesía de la casa, para el cumpleañero. Se va antes de que brinden y Shiro ya no sabe si quiere que se quede a su lado o ya no verlo nunca. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Se siente borracho y quiere tomar más. Pidge le dice que tiene que tomar agua y quizá bailar un poco para sudar el alcohol. Shiro le hace caso y sus emociones se calman un poco. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith le dijo que era mesero, sin embargo, estaba detrás de la barra sirviendo bebidas. Le sonríe a todos sus clientes y a Shiro le hierve la sangre porque esa sonrisa solo debería ser para él.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No sabe porqué está tan enojado con Keith, entiende que tiene que trabajar, pero al mismo quiere que le explique que es eso tan importante que tiene que comprar, tan relevante como para alejarse de sus amigos. Quiere gritarle, reclamarle por ser un pésimo amigo y quiere besarlo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Besarlo.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La idea llega de repente, bajo la influencia del alcohol se da cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por Keith. Acepta la cerveza que Lance le ofrece con la intención de no recordar ninguno de sus pensamientos de esa noche. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith regresa a la mesa varias veces para verificar que todo estuviera bien. Shiro no puede controlarse cuando le responde: —Estamos más que bien, no nos hace falta nada, ni siquiera un mejor amigo que prefiere trabajar a pasar mi cumpleaños conmigo. —Keith lo mira incrédulo, asiente y se retira. Lance suelta una carcajada y le festeja su reacción porque —Lo tiene bien merecido por abandonarte. —El resto de sus acompañantes deciden terminar la noche y lo llevan a su casa, a pesar de su intento por no irse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>IV </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro despierta porque tiene ganas de ir al baño. Le duele la cabeza y tiene la boca pastosa. Se siente triste, los recuerdos de la noche anterior caen a raudales. Está avergonzado por las cosas que dijo e hizo. No sabe cómo recuperará su relación con Keith, no sabe si podrá hacerlo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Después de bañarse va a la cocina a buscar algo para aminorar el dolor de cabeza, en la estufa una tetera empieza a sonar: Keith está en casa. Shiro ignora la tetera y busca una taza para hacer un café. En la mesa hay una caja envuelta en papel periódico con un moño azul marino y una cinta que tiene su nombre. Es 29 de febrero, su cumpleaños.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No abre la caja, no lo hará, no en ese momento. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Con café en mano se echa en el sillón. Antes de que pueda sumirse en su miseria, tocan el timbre y lo distraen de sus pensamientos. No tiene ganas de levantarse, no está esperando a nadie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>El timbre no deja de sonar, tal vez Keith está esperando a alguien. El pensamiento lo hace sentir mal, se levanta malhumorado y camina hacía la puerta. La abre de golpe y se sorprende de ver a Keith del otro lado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Olvidé mis llaves —Shiro no le responde, se hace a un lado para que entre y cierra la puerta con delicadeza. Keith se dirige a la cocina y apaga la mecha de la tetera. Shiro no sabe si debe acercarse o dejarlo solo. Jamás se imaginó que llegaría a sentirse tan incómodo en presencia de su amigo. —Traje pan, por si quieres —Su voz se escucha nerviosa. Eso le da ánimos para acercarse. Avanza con cautela y se sienta frente a él en la mesa de la cocina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith actúa normal, bebe de su taza y revisa su teléfono. —Quiero pedirte una disculpa. —Keith levanta la vista de la pantalla y lo mira a los ojos. —Me siento la peor persona del mundo por las cosas que dije anoche —Shiro rompe el contacto visual para agarrar valor. —Te extraño y quería que estuvieras conmigo, que confiaras en mí y me contaras todo sobre tu vida, como antes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Shiro</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Déjame terminar. —Keith lo mira ansioso. —No sabemos qué rumbo tomarán nuestras vidas, tal vez en el futuro coincidamos en algunas cosas, pero no sabemos quiénes seremos el día de mañana y sonará muy egoista, pero quiero que estés en mi vida. Quiero ser parte de tu vida. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith se queda callado. Lo mira como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. Se levanta y se para frente a Shiro, lo toma de la mano y lo incita a levantarse. Shiro se deja hacer porque se siente débil, tiene resaca y el corazón en un puño. Keith lo abraza, Shiro siente su cabello contra la cara, su olor lo inunda y siente el cuerpo más ligero. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Feliz cumpleaños —Dice contra su pecho. Shiro sonríe, siente las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos, aprieta el abrazo y besa el cabello de Keith. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Gracias, eres el mejor regalo. —Keith se separa y lo mira con desconfianza. —Espero que no sea cierto, porque busqué el trabajo para comprar tu regalo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Keith, no. —Éste se separa y le pone en las manos la caja que estaba sobre la mesa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Ábrelo. —Con cuidado retira el papel y abre la caja, en su interior contenía las seis temporadas de su serie favorita de la infancia. Shiro recuerda haberle contado a Keith lo importante que era esa serie para él porque se la regaló su abuelo antes de fallecer y cuando se fue de la casa de sus padres no pudo llevársela. En varias ocasiones intentó buscarla, sin suerte alguna. —Keith, no tenías porqué gastar en mí. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Quería hacerlo, tú también eres muy importante para mí. Quiero que tengas todo para ser feliz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Contigo me basta. —Keith le sonríe, le ayuda a poner su regalo sobre la mesa y vuelve a abrazarlo. —Te quiero tanto, Shiro. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>El cumpleañero no cree lo que escucha. Aprieta el abrazo, siente el corazón de Keith contra su pecho. —Keith, no sé qué haría sin ti. También te quiero. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Qué estás esperando para besarme? —Shiro le sonríe y lo besa, lo acaricia con sus labios y con sus manos recorre su espalda y cuello. Lo besa y le transmite todo el amor que siente, lo besa y se disculpa por todo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No es, para nada, el primer beso de Shiro, sin embargo, es la primera vez que siente magia recorrerle las venas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Eres el mejor regalo, Keith.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>